Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing system for video processing, and more particularly for customizing videos delivered by the video processing system based on input from a viewer at a viewing system.
Description of the Related Art
Video editing systems which combine two or more videos taken from a video repository are available in market. These systems can switch between videos, wherein the videos are edited to be combined, with simple cut-and-paste to create transitions. Some of them can take multiple video feeds from video cameras and make transitions between the video feeds, where effects such as dissolves, wipes can be used to smooth the transitions. The output is actually multiple sequences of video from the video sources that are cut and pasted together to create a combined sequence. Such combinations are trivial and quite often the transitions are jerky and abrupt.
Some video editing systems can freeze a frame while playing a video feed and, after a time, can perform a transition to a new video feed. It can even hold the frozen frame through the transition. In all the above cases, the final combined video delivered to a viewer can have a limited range of variations depending on the limited number of effects built in the video editing systems.
It is often possible to subscribe to multiple cable TV and satellite TV channels. However, for the most part, only one channel at a time can be viewed. In some picture-in-picture based TV systems, one channel can be viewed in full screen while a portion of the TV screen is occupied by a display of a second channel in a smaller frame. However, both channels are viewed simultaneously in full, if the picture-in-picture is turned on. Due to the overlay portions of the display of the main channel is lost behind the smaller frame that displays the second channel.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.